The Rule of Three
by tombraider123
Summary: Marinette has just turned 14, but he day is soon ruined by three different villians after her and Cat Noirs miraclouses. Will the two heros of Paris be able to stop them, or will they prove to be too much for the two teens? (Huge thanks to Cynthia for the amazing cover art)
1. Three Villians!

So this is my first go at a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. Massive props go to my best friend Cynthia for really helping with the plot, couldn't have done it without her. Hope you enjoy, if so please leave a review, feedback is always good.

* * *

The soft snoring of the young 13 year old girl echoed in her bedroom. Marinette slept peacefully with her cute friend Tikki nuzzling on her shoulder. She was dreaming, dreaming of course about her crush Adrien. The two were at a one of the restaurants in their city of Paris.

" _Marinette, you are as beautiful as the moon itself" dream Adrien spoke._

 _Dream Marinette giggled and blushed. "Oh Adrien" she spoke and rested on her hands with her elbows on the table._

" _Oh Marinette, be my love forever" Adrien spoke once more._

" _Oh Adrien, of course" she said with a dreamy expression._

" _Marinette, I lo-"_

The loud sound of her phone alarm ripped her from her dream. Marinette groaned in annoyance having to wake from her dream of dreams. Next to her was her little friend Tikki was yawning awake and stretching her limbs.

"Morning Tikki" the teen girl said rather excitedly.

"Morning Marinette, you seem really happy, why's that?" Tikki angled her head in confusion.

"Because Tikki, it's my birthday today" Marinette jumped in excitement and squealed like any teenage girl would.  
Tikki joined her in celebrating, floating up and down.

"Woohoo" Marinette" said and made her way over to her wall of Adrien, a wall filed with his several modelling posters among other things.

Marinette drooled over the cute boy before Tikki snapped her out of her fantasies.

"Marinette, stop that and get ready" the cute creature called pulled on the girls pyjama sleeve.

The girl smiled and unlocked her phone and checked out her friend Alyas blog, the Ladyblog. Marinette smiled and her friends activities about her secret alias.

"Hey Tikki" Marinette called to her little friend who was lying on her desk.

"Yea?" Tikki asked and looked up.

"Do you think I should at some point maybe tell Alya that I'm Ladybug?"

Tikki looked down in deep thought "I don't know, Alya is pretty obsessed with Ladybug, so finding out who she really is she probably won't be able to resist posting it on her blog" the little creature said, to which Marinette sighed.

"Yea I guess, maybe, I'm just not sure if Alya would do that to her best friend is all" Marinette said and started to get changed.

* * *

The now 14 year old girl walked with her pack slung over her shoulder as she walked into her class for the next few hours. Taking her usual seat she waited for her friend Alya to take her seat. A few minutes later the darker skinned girl walked in with a heavy jacket under arm and a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey Alya, what's wrong" the black haired girl asked.

"Urg Marinette, the stupid weatherman said it was going to rain today, but nope, it's sunny as the desert instead, stupid weatherman" she mumbled the last part and took her seat. With that the girls chatted until their class started.

* * *

A middle age man with a deep blue suit walked with a slumped back into the studio cafeteria. Around him he could hear snickers; he knew they were directed at him. Baron was his name, he was the weatherman at Paris's top news studio, and unfortunately for him he had called the weather wrong for nearly two months non-stop. There were rumours going around that he was going to be fired anytime soon, although Baron dismissed them, hoping they were wrong.

As the man sat down he felt his phone vibrate, meaning that he had received a text. Pulling it out and reading, his already down feeling went down that much more. The message in short, said that he had been fired and must been out by the end of the day.

his sadness was now quickly replaced by rage, squeezing his phone in anger, he threw his tray of food to the ground and stormed out.

* * *

In the city of Paris Hawkmoth felt the feeling of a soul ready to corrupt in the air. His window opened to shine a bright beam of light causing the butterflies around to dance in the air.

"Ah, a man with nothing broken down more and more, a perfect chance" the man said and grabbed one of the insect.

"Go my Akuma, go and blacken his heart" he said let the butterfly go out through the window and into the city.

* * *

Baron sat in his car outside the studio, rage and sadness mixing together.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself.

His answer was soon questioned as a dark purple and black butterfly flew down through the open window and absorbed itself into a ring on his ring finger, turning it from gold to black. A light blue eye mask covered his face and a lose sleeveless shirt changed his top suit and loose pants instead of his dress pants and he became bare foot.

"Weatherman, help me and I will make the weather bend to your will, just get me Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculouses" Weatherman heard in his head.

"Of course Hawkmoth" he grinned an evil smile as a heavy downpour fell down on the city.

* * *

In a field lay a circus that had recently come to town. In the main tent a man in a blue and yellow striped suit was entertaining the crowd with low cut jokes and announcing the talent.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, for your entertainment, our very own strongman, Lester Struamen" he called and a light beamed down on near 7 foot man wearing and old fashion leotard. He had a large black beard with long matching hair.

The man walked over to what appeared to be a large anvil. The man rubbed his hands together and proceeded to lift it with ease.

"You see ladies and gentleman, this man truly is the strongest in Paris" the man in a suit called.

"Yea right" a voice called from the crowd.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"Excuse me sir?" the man in the suit asked

"It's a fake, that anvil's probably made of cardboard, I Could lift it" in saying this the man quickly made his way down to the stage and to the anvil.

"Excuse me sir but I must ask you to return to your seat" the announcer said, a slight sweat appearing on his forehead.

The man however didn't listen and placed his hands on the anvil, already noticing something off about it. The anvil was then hoisted up over his head with such ease the man hardly felt it.

"You see, it's a fake, it's not a real anvil" he called.

The crowd started a wave of boos at the announcer and strongman. Lester the strongman hung his head in shame and made his way out, being pelted with snacks on the way out while the announcer tried to calm the crowd to no avail.

* * *

Lester sat backstage, ashamed of what had happened. As he sat in his own sorrow a black and purple butterfly entered the room and absorbed into a brace on his wrist.

A large black cape came over his shoulders and down his back and a voice in his head spoke.

"Strongman, I am Hawkmoth, get for me Ladybugs and Cat Noirs miraculouses and I will give you power. The more they hate you, the stronger you will get" he spoke to him.

"Of course Hawkmoth, their miraculouses will be yours" he spoke in a deep voice.

"Find Weatherman and team up with him" Hawkmoth finished off.

* * *

Hawkmoth smiled, two under his control.

"With these two with this kind of power getting those miraculouses will be easy" he let out a deep evil laugh.

"Oh, what's this?' he felt another heart open to corruption in the air.

* * *

Marinette and Alya watched on in disgust as their classmate Cynthia was receiving insult after insult from Chloe. The girl was a fashion student and had a project to make a summer design, and Cloe being Chloe just had to put her down in as many ways as possible.

Unfortunately, the teacher had stepped out so couldn't really stop it as the blonde student wasn't listening to the other students telling her to stop.

The black haired girl with slight tanned skin was near crying point from the relentless bully and was about to leave the room with tears when a butterfly made its way to a pink headband in her hair.

He eyes turned black and a long red coat appeared along with stylish pants, under top and shoes.

"Beauty Devil" an evil voice called to her.

"Do not let them judge you for your talent, instead control that talent, get me Ladybug and Cat Noirs miraculouses, find Strongman and Weatherman and team with them to make it easier" Hawkmoth said in her head.

"Of course Hawkmoth" she said.

The students in the class looked at her with shocked eyes. Beauty Devil held out her hands and suddenly Chloes arms were shocked up against her side.

"What the?" she asked "I can't move" she cried as her friend Sabrina tried to pry her arms away.

"Don't bother" Beauty Devil laughed "I control the very items you wear, you belong to me now" she grinned and made hovered her way out, leaving Chloe now out of her control, but shocked the none the less.

As the rain poured down outside the now 14 year old Marinette had one thought going through her mind.

 _This was not how I wanted to spend my birthday._


	2. A Bug againts a Devil

Crowds of people ran from the near 7 foot giant as he ran his way through the streets of Paris. He had one objective in mind right now; unite with Beauty Devil and Weatherman. Strongman turned a corner and was met with several cop cars across the street to make a barricade. The giant grinned and walked right up to them, ignoring the commands to stop.

Bending down, Strongman placed his hands under one of the cars and proceeded to lift it up with a struggle. His knees still bent her heard the cries of the officers, they were yelling.

"They hate you" a voice in Strongmans head said "Make that your power" it said.

And so he did, he could feel his strength increasing; he could feel the car feeling lighter and began to lift it much easier. He let out a primordial growl and threw the car at the officers who barely got out of the way.

Ignoring them now, he proceeded to march past them, feeling stronger from the hate they were giving him. He grinned; _nothing can stop me now_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Heavy rain fell around the man in loose grey clothes as he smiled at the carnage he was causing. He was using his powers right now to use the wind to keep him up in a hovering motion. Weatherman moved forward, heading towards where Hawk Moth had told him where his other two allies would be, some school. The rain was causing people to take over under shelters, seeing cars in his way, he using his powers he threw is arms to the side in a splitting motion, causing the vehicles to be roughly pushed aside with force, causing them to crash into buildings and causing damage to them. Hearing the people scream only made it more satisfying for him. Bringing more damage and weather in his wake, Weatherman made his way to the school on Paris.

* * *

Beauty Devil hovered her way out to the main entrance of the school, waiting for her two companions to arrive to takedown the superheros that were bound to show up anytime now. She grinned as she saw several students out there watching her. One caught her eye, a tanned girl with glasses, Alya, she knew her name.

Bringing out her arm in the direction of Alya, who was recording the whole event in the rain. The devil clasped her hand into a fist.

"Gah" Alya cried and dropped her phone in pain.

She felt her arms crushing against her sides and was now being lifted up to the girl she was recording.

The devil smiled as she watched the girl squirm, letting up the grip slightly to stop the pain, but not letting her move.

"Let her go" a voice called to her.

Curious she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Up here" the devil looked to the rooftop and saw a girl dressed in a red suit with black spots.

"Ladybug" she called and smiled.

"So good you came here, although you dressed like it was last year though" she let out a laugh and turned her attention to Alya.

"Looks like I won't be needing you" she dropped the girl on the ground, earning a cry of pain from the small drop.

The devil smiled and beckoned the hero to her "Come on ladybug, don't just stand there, if you want to make this easy just hand over your ear rings, they're last year anyway" she laughed.

Ladybug looked down on her from the rooftops and smirked.

"Sorry Beauty Devil, but I like vintage" she said then quickly jumped at the hovering girl.

The devil grasped her arm towards ladybug, set on causing the girl to be trapped in her own clothing. Her eyes widened when nothing happened. The next thing she felt was ladybugs fist connecting with her face and the feeling of falling.

She hit the ground with a grunt and quickly got back to her feet.

"What the heck?" she looked at her palm.

"It seems your powers don't work on her, hold her off until the others arrive" Hawkmoth spoke to her.

Ladybug was on the ground with her now, in a fighting ready pose. The devil looked around and saw the several students, she grinned, a plan forming.

Ladybug didn't take notice of this. Using her speed she jumped of her feet, fist ready for a hard hit.

Beauty devil saw ladybug coming and quickly pulled Alya from the crowd over to her, using her as a human shield. Ladybug was too slow to react, instead of hitting her enemy; she made contact with the stomach of her friend Alya.

Alya let out a pained screamed and was released from the devils grip. Curling up on the concrete with her arms wrapped around her abdomen, she let out coughs and light sobs. Marinette was shocked at what had just happened; she had just hit her friend. Her hand over her mouth she looked at the girl curled up on the ground.

She was interrupted by a quick kick to her body, sending her flying back. Ladybug stood back up and glared daggers at the Beauty Devil.

"Ha, my powers may not work on you Ladybug, but they work on them, and with them here I won't let you hit me" she let out a mad cackle and proceeded to lift Alya back into the air.

Marinette was furious at seeing her best friend being used as a human meat shield for the villain.

"Let her go and fight" she yelled in rage.

The devil laughed "Now why would I do that, when I can do this?"

Beauty Devil proceeded to use her power to throw the innocent Alya at the hero she blogged about.

"No" Ladybug cried and dived to catch the girl.

Alya fell in the girls arms and let out a breath "Thanks for th-"

The tanned girl was hoisted back up into the air and a cackle could be heard "This is so entertaining" the villain said with an evil smile.

Marienette jumped up and readied herself for a roundhouse kick. The impact never came as the hero was smashed to the side by a car that had been thrown at her from the side.

Ladybug grounded and pulled herself from the wreckage of the car and looked up at who had done it. Before her stood a giant of a man in an old fashioned leotard with a black cape.

The hero grounded in pain "Who are you?" she said.

"I am Strongman" he simple said and grabbed the girl in his large hands.

"Give me your miraculous thingies" he said.

Before the man could make a grab for her earrings a black boot kicked him back.

"It's not nice to lay a hand on a lady like that" a smug voice said.

Ladybug looked up and saw her partner Cat Noir, dressed in his usual tight black attire and his pole at his side.

"Cat Noir?" she asked her eyes still hazy from the impact.

"Don't worry my lady, I will take it from here" she smiled and turned the large man.

The large man laughed at him "Tiny cat cannot beat me" he let out a booming laugh.

Cat Noir laughed "I may be small, but I can easily defeat you".

At that moment Beauty Devil hovered down beside her large ally "Be careful kitty cat" she smirked "Now you have two of us to deal with".

Cat Noir only smiled "Bring it on".


	3. Not so Lucky

Beauty Devil hovered above as she watched her large ally chase after the quick kitty cat. Strongman was indeed strong, as was getting more so by the minute, unfortunately he wasn't as quick as the black suited hero. Cat jumped out of the way of cars and several other items thrown at him, jumping from ground and walls to avoid being crushed. Cat focused his senses, purely concentring on running and dodging, one slip up and he's a goner. While he continued to move his way like a dancer and dodge near death blows he felt a drop of water land on his head. One drop turned to a downpour and soon heavy rain fell from the sky now turned grey from clouds.

The devil smiled "Looks like the third member's here".

She was correct, hovering above the buildings and slowly descending was weatherman, a small tornado keeping him afloat.

"Strongman's dealing with the cat, take care of that bug" Beauty Devil pointed to Ladybug who had recovered from getting hit.

Weatherman smiled and used his powers to send a bolt of lightning down on her, Ladybug barely rolling out of the way.

"Cat, can you deal with him some more?" she yelled to him over the rain.

Noir heard "Yes, just be careful" she called and jumped out of the way of debris and rolled towards the hulking giant.

The black suited hero ran fast and jumped when he was in arms reach. Strongman had attempted a punch was too slow and looked eye to eye as the superhero came at him, fist cocked and ready. The hero's fist hit him hard in the face, only to the giant all it did was cause him to slightly stumble backwards. As the man stumbled Cat looked at him closely, trying to distinguish what could be on him that would hold the Akuma. _That brace looks about it_ , Cat smiled.

A black glow appeared over his hand and Cat gathered his power "Cataclysm!" he called and charged towards intent on taking him out.

Cat ran and jumped high once more and fell with his palm outstretched. That was until Alya appeared in front of him. She looked terrified, she had seen what that power could do to objects, and was scared of what it could do to a human.

Cat's eyes widen and quickly adjusted himself mid-air, just scraping by Alya and landing unceremoniously on the concrete, scrapping along the ground hard and giving his outfit a few rips. Cat got back to his feet quickly, only to be sent back as the girl who was just being suspended in the air was flung at him. With lightning speed Cat opened his arms to somewhat cushion her impact, but making it harder for himself as they were sent back into the wall of the school building.

"Are you ok?' Cat asked the tanned girl.

"Yea, thanks" she placed her hand on her pained ribs.

"WATCH OUT!" Cat cried and threw the girl out of the way as another car was sent flying towards them. Cat Noir attempting to roll away, getting his leg hit as he did so.

The hero was sent into a small spin and hit the ground hard, his cataclysm diminished. Adrien looked up as the giant of a man walked towards him, his hand outstretched.

The man let out a primal laugh and went the grab the blonde haired warrior, as he did so a red and black yoyo wrapped around his wrist and was slightly pulled.

The man looked over the wielder and saw Ladybug, bruised and pulling with all her strength.

"Leave him alone" she yelled before Strongman simply swiped his arm across, sending the heroine flying along the concrete.

After Ladybug was done with sliding along the ground she stood up, her suit slightly ripped more. Not soon after she got up Strongman had Cat Noir in his grip and Ladybug was side swept by powerful gust of wind and into the wall of the school.

"Ladybug" Cat cried out to her, shocked at seeing his lady rag dolled like that.

Weatherman continued his barrage of gust of winds, hitting the girl up against the wall, as this happened Beauty Devil hovered above, cackling to herself.

"Enough" the devil cried and floated down and stood in front of the exhausted and bruised Ladybug.

Marinette was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily to regain herself. Beauty Devil leaned in close to her "Not so lucky now are you Ladybug" she cackled.

Ladybug took in a deep breath and threw a weak punch. The wind was taken out of her as the villain easily dodged the pathetic punch and threw one of her own into the girl's stomach.

"Weatherman" she called and man floated down next to her.

"Grab her" she commanded and he did just so.

" _Good, now take them to the tv studio, the world will see them for who they are"_ Hawkmoth spoke into their heads.

Beauty Devil smiled and the captured Ladybug and threw a punch at her head, knocking her out.


End file.
